Sam's Swan Song
by DaughterOfPoseidon333
Summary: I know the episode Swan Song was on forever ago, but while watching it recently, i had the inspiration to do it from Sam's POV. This is to celebrate S8 being exactly 2 months away. Rated T because i am crazy paranoid and there's a little bit of language. Enjoy! One-shot


**To celebrate it being **_**exactly **_**2 months till the season 8 premiere of the best show ever…..I have a treat for all of you =) **

**You all know the episode Swan Song, right? Season 5 finale? Ringing a bell? Well, anyway, it's one of my favorite episodes, even though it makes my heart break every time. Anyone else agree on that? Well, I was watching it not too long ago as I was having my summer hellatus marathon….and I had an idea. So we see Sam as Lucifer for the majority of the episode, and I thought about what Sam was thinking while on the battlefield. So here we are.**

**I don't own Supernatural…unfortunately. **

**Enjoy!**

Swan Song

Sam's POV

-:-:-:-

Carry on my wayward son

There will be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

-:-:-:-

_The Road So Far…_

"_I guess that's where this story begins. _And here's where it ends."

"_I let him out. I got to put him back in."_

"_He gets in... You fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin'. Don't give an inch."_

"_We don't have any other choice. YES."_

"_I told you…this would always happen in Detroit."_

"_I just want you to understand - the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother."_

"_Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone"_

_Now…_

Sam knew where he was the moment they touched down. 'They' being him and Lucifer. The 'where' being outside of Lawrence, in Stull Cemetery. He was home. But with the devil sharing his body, it sure didn't feel like home.

Being possessed by the demon Meg had been bad. _That _had been horrible. But _this? _There were no words. No way to describe the pain and the inability to move your own body. Sam couldn't even _think _to himself without Lucifer overhearing inside of his mind. Sam couldn't move his body. Couldn't twitch his arm to itch the scratch that seemed to envelop his whole body. When he tried, a searing pain, like fire, scorched his limbs, and his head felt like it was being slowly, but painfully, compressed.

But he could see.

He could see everything that was going on outside of his body. He could also hear, and he could feel. But something made Sam think that the devil _wanted _him to know what was going on. Sam heard the flap of wings behind him. Lucifer turned Sam's body.

_Adam… _Sam said in his head. He felt Lucifer smile inwardly at the sight of, not only Sam's half-brother, Adam, but at Lucifer's brother, Michael.

"It's good to see you, Michael." Sam's mouth moved, and he could hear the familiar sound of his own voice come out, but they were Lucifer's words. Sam wanted to choke on them.

"You too. It's been too long. Can you believe it's finally here?" Michael said through the mouth of Adam.

"No. Not really."

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Lucifer paused. Sam tried kicking at the walls of Lucifer's conscience inside his mind, but Lucifer just seemed to laugh at his pitiful attempt. "A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Then why are we?" Sam wanted to roll his eyes, but, of course, he couldn't.

"Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did." Adam/Michael said, no warmth in his voice towards his younger brother.

"What I did? What if it's not my fault?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means He made me who I am! God wanted the Devil."

"So?"

"So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point."

"What's your point?"

"We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard." Sam loosened up a bit inside of his body. _Brothers. _He could relate. Suddenly he wished Dean were there.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders."

"But you don't have to follow them."

"What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you."

"Please, Michael –"

"You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me - all of us - and you made our father leave." Michael snapped.

Sam could feel Lucifer wince inwardly. Or maybe that was him. Sam couldn't tell. Michael's words had also affected him. But the difference between him and Lucifer…Sam _had _changed. Yes, Sam had betrayed Dean by going off with Ruby, and he had known what he was doing was wrong, but there had always been a part of him that thought what he was doing was right. Lucifer had just been wrong. Period. No good intentions whatsoever.

"No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us." Lucifer snapped back. Sam knew that part of that anger was directed towards him.

"You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you."

"If that's the way it's got to be... Then I'd like to see you try."

The angels circled each other for a moment. Sam felt his body, Lucifer, tense up, and he knew the fight that would destroy the world was about to begin.

That is, until they were interrupted by Def Leppard's Rock of Ages. Sam saw the Impala, the car that he had grown to love, roll up the hill into the cemetery. The rock music blasted loudly as Dean pulled the classic car to a stop in front of the momentarily dumbfounded angels. If Sam could smile, he would've.

"Howdy boys," Dean said as he ducked out of his beloved Impala. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Normally, Dean's smart-ass, I-don't-give-a-rat's-ass attitude would annoy Sam, but right now, it was the best thing to ever come out of his big brother's mouth.

Dean shut the door to the Impala and took a step towards Sam. "We need to talk."

Sam knew Dean was talking to him, and Sam struggled, once again, for the control of his own body. Lucifer just gave Dean a condescending smile, like Dean was a cockroach he couldn't wait to step on.

"Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." Lucifer said in Sam's voice. Sam wanted to tell Lucifer to shut up, but he doubted it would've done any good.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam." Dean said firmly.

Lucifer got ready to say something, but Michael beat him to it. "You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here."

Dean's eyes flicked over to Adam. "Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry."

"Adam isn't home right now." Michael said.

"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now I need five minutes with him." Dean said, turning back to Sam.

"You little maggot. You are no longer part of this story!" Michael roared, Taking a step towards Dean.

_No! _Sam screamed silently.

"Hey, ass-butt!" Castiel's voice caused Lucifer, Dean, and Michael to turn around. Cas and Bobby were standing about ten feet away.

Sam had never been so relieved to see the trench-coat wearing angel in his life. Sam, and Lucifer, caught sight of the flaming bottle in Cas' hand, right before he threw it at Michael. Screaming, the archangel went up in flames. Lucifer used Sam's arm to cover his eyes as Michael disappeared in a mix of white light and fire.

"'Ass-butt?" Dean said incredulously.

"He'll be back—and upset—but you got your five minutes." Cas nodded at Dean.

Sam laughed for a moment in his head at Dean's comment, before an angry red washed over his vision. Sam could feel Lucifer's rage. Without Michael, there would be no fight. Apparently Lucifer didn't find Castiel's attempt at swearing funny.

"Castiel," Lucifer started, the anger in his voice barely controlled. "Did you just molotov my brother with _holy fire?_"

Cas took a step back. "Uh…no." he said, trying to play it off.

Sam could feel Lucifer feeding off of his inner anger, building inside of them like a bomb. Sam tried repressing his anger—it would only make Lucifer more powerful—but he couldn't keep his anger at the devil down. And Lucifer knew it.

"Nobody dicks with Michael but me." Lucifer said angrily. Sam felt Lucifer raise his arm with ease, and Sam knew, somehow, what was coming. He tried forcing the arm back down, and it budged an inch back down towards his side, but it wasn't enough. This inner battle between him and Lucifer felt like days, but it was just a matter of seconds.

Then his fingers snapped together, sheer power radiating out, and Castiel exploded.

Bobby, who had been quiet, was sprayed on one side of his face with scarlet blood. Dean, shocked, didn't—or couldn't—say anything. Sam fought Lucifer inwardly. Even if him and Cas had never been particularly close, he had still been a friend. A friend who had just died for Sam. _Another _friend that had died for Sam.

_I'm going to kill you, I swear. If it's the last thing I do. I'm going to win. _Not you. Sam told Lucifer silently.

_I know Sam. I know you'll try. But when are you going to admit it? _Lucifer 's voice echoed in his head.

_Admit what?_

Lucifer's triumph and glee filled Sam head to toe. _Admit that you've already lost._

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean's pleading voice snapped both of them back to the present.

_Dean-_

"You know…I tried to be nice…for _Sammy's _sake…" Lucifer stepped ever closer to Dean with every word. "But you are such a pain…" Lucifer gripped Dean's leather jacket tightly in his curled fists.

"In my ass." The devil finished. Then he flung Dean against the Impala, and the windshield crackled with a dozen tiny fractures.

Lucifer was so absorbed with Dean that he didn't hear the gun cock behind them. Then Sam heard the gun fire. He felt the bullets rip through his back, but he couldn't feel the pain. Lucifer turned his body around, and Bobby fired again, right where Sam's heart was. Blood oozed from the wound, and Sam knew that his body was dead. Or _should've _been dead. But Lucifer's power quickly healed the wounds. Bobby and Dean exchanged a look, and Bobby just shrugged.

But Lucifer had had enough with the games. Sam's hand raised under Lucifer's possession, and Sam was powerless to stop him. Lucifer flicked Sam's wrist. Bobby's strangled gasp was cut off as his neck snapped. The noise of bone shattering echoed across the field.

"_No!" _Dean and Sam said in unison, except Sam's cry couldn't be heard out loud, unlike Dean's broken scream for their adoptive father.

"Yes!" Lucifer breathed.

_Bobby had nothing to do with this! _Sam yelled at Satan, who merely ignored him, and went for Dean again.

"Sammy? Are you in there?"

_Yes, Dean I'm here. I can hear you. I'm here. _Sam replied.

Lucifer yanked Dean off the hood, then threw a punch to Dean's face that had more power behind it than any human could've managed. As Sam felt his fist connect with his brother's face, he again started pummeling the mental wall that kept Lucifer in control of his body.

_Stop it!_ Sam screamed over and over.

"Oh, he's in here, all right. And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones. Every single one. We're gonna take our time." Lucifer replied, grabbing Dean and shoving him against the side of the Impala.

Lucifer, with a steal grip on Dean, started hitting Dean again and again. Sam could feel the flesh of Dean's face beneath his bloodied knuckles. Sam fought harder than ever to stop Lucifer, but Sam just felt the bones in Dean's face snap. One eye was swollen shut, one of his cheekbones was broken and swollen, his face was bloodied and bruised almost beyond recognition, but still Dean held on.

Dean raised an arm weakly. "Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm not gonna leave you." Dean said to the face that was Sam's, but not his at all.

As Lucifer raised Sam's hand for another blow, the sunlight hit the car window in just the right way, and Sam, and Lucifer, stared at his reflection in the glass. Sam could see himself, his face, covering the one of the devil…but he saw something else too. The little green army man that he had crammed in the ashtray as a kid, which was still stuck there. Sam, trapped in his own body, stared at that little army man. He didn't take his eyes off of it for one second.

"_I'm not gonna leave you." _Dean's words echoed in his head.

Dozens of memories rushed through his thoughts. Lucifer could see them too, and they just piled up against the wall. Everything that had happened in the last five years, since Dean had come for him at school, all of it just started rushing through him, one scene after another, faster and faster.

"_I'm not gonna leave you."_

No matter what they had been through, all the crap and all the hard times and the deaths and the loss and the pain…Dean had always stuck by his side. Even when Sam had betrayed him, he still did his damndest to save Sam. Because Dean wouldn't kill him. No matter how bad Sam got. _Dean would always save him. _Dean would never leave him. Even now, knowing he was probably going to die, Dean was there for him. Reassuring him. Protecting him. Telling him that it was going to be alright. Telling him, that no matter what he was doing now, it was _okay. _

Because they were _family. _They were _brothers._

The memory of Dean hugging him after Sam had come back from the dead the first time, after Dean's deal, flooded into his mind.

_Brothers._

Sam felt his fist slowly unclench.

Then the wall broke.

Sam felt his mind become his own again, his body back under his control. He gasped, let go of Dean, and stumbled back. Dean looked up at him with his good eye, hope and surprise filling his features.

"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Sam said.

It was his turn to protect Dean. His turn to tell Dean it was all going to be okay.

Sam dug the Horseman rings' out of his jacket pocket, he key to Lucifer's cage, and threw them on the ground. "Bvtmon tabges babalon." He chanted.

With the scream of tens of thousands' of hell-bound souls, a hole opened up that went straight down to Lucifer's part of Hell. Sam could feel Lucifer kicking away in his head, but Sam had him now. Sam glanced at his brother. He hoped that Dean knew it was going to be okay. Sam looked back at the hole, winds picked up, coming straight from the pit.

"Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" Michael, inside of Adam, shouted.

Sam turned around to face the archangel possessing his half-brother. "You're gonna have to make me!"

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!" Michael yelled.

Sam looked at Dean again. His brother looked…scared. Sam knew that Dean didn't want him to jump into the pit. _Sam _didn't want to. But it was the only way. And Dean knew that too. Sam's back was to the pit, his feet on the edge. This could all be over. All he had to do was fall.

This journey that he'd been on for the last five years could be over. All the pain and the guilt and seeing everyone around him die….it could all end. Finally, everything he'd sacrificed would have a meaning. He would be in Hell, but he was getting redemption. Redemption for all the bad crap, if he just did this one good thing. That way, Mom, Dad, Jess, Ash, Pamela, and now Bobby and Cas, they would all have died for something. _He _would be dying for something. He would be saved. And all the hard work, all the pain he and Dean had to endure, well…maybe they would finally be at peace. All he had to do was fall.

So he fell.

**So? Did you like it? I have to admit, I was tearing up a bit while writing it. I'm not super great at writing Sam, but this episode, well, it just kills me.**

** I hoped you liked it. **

**You know, I think I forgot to mention…it's my birthday! So if you could all leave a review on your thoughts, that would make me super happy! Like a little gift exchange. This tag is my gift to you, my totally awesome fans, and your reviews are gifts to me. **

**Honestly, I just want to know that my work is being read. I don't write for reviews (though they are much appreciated) I write because I love to, and I want to. I just hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it. =)**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


End file.
